List of Book Tear-outs and Extras
Many earlier printings of Baby-Sitters Club and Baby-Sitters Little Sister books came with extras like bookmarks or postcards attached inside, or other extras wrapped in plastic with the book. Baby-sitters Club Book and Item Packs BSC 100 Kristys Worst Idea cover pack with BSC bracelet.jpg|BSC bracelet from #100 Kristy's Worst Idea BSC 116 Abby Best Kid Ever pack with heart notepad.jpg|Heart notepad from #116 Abby and the Best Kid Ever BSC 124 Stacey McGill Matchmaker pack with keychain.jpg|Keychain from #124 Stacey McGill... Matchmaker? SS11 The Baby-sitters Remember pack with necklace.jpg|Super Special #11 with BSC necklace Super Special 14 BSC in the USA front cover with necklace.jpg|BSC necklace from Super Special #14 BSC in the USA FF07 Claudia Gets Her Guy pack sealed with necklace.jpg|necklace with Friends Forever #7 Claudia Gets Her Guy Book Covers with ads Baby-sitters Club 47 Mallory on Strike original cover 1stprint.jpg|#47 Mallory on Strike advertising Mallory bookmark Baby-sitters Club 48 Jessis Wish original cover 1stprint.jpg|#48 Jessi's Wish advertising Jessi bookmark Baby-sitters Club 53 Kristy for President original front cover 1st print.jpg|#53 Kristy for President advertising Kristy bookmark Baby-sitters Club Super Special 4 Island Adventure cover.jpg|Super Special #4 first printing with "Free Summer Bookmark" Friends Forever 01 Kristys Big News cover 1stprint Photo Frame.jpg|Baby-sitters Club: Friends Forever #1 Kristy's Big News advertising Photo Frame Bookmarks BSC 47 Mallory on Strike bookmark front and back.jpg|Bookmark from #47 Mallory on Strike BSC 48 Jessi bookmark front and back.jpg|Bookmark from #48 Jessi's Wish BSC 49 Claudia bookmark front and back.jpg|Bookmark from #49 Claudia and the Genius of Elm Street BSC 50 Dawn bookmark front and back.jpg|Bookmark from #50 Dawn's Big Date BSC 51 Stacey bookmark front and back.jpg|Bookmark from #51 Stacey's Ex-Best Friend BSC 52 Mary Anne bookmark front and back.jpg|Bookmark from #52 Mary Anne + 2 Many Babies BSC 53 Kristy bookmark front and back.jpg|Bookmark from #53 Kristy for President Baby-sitters Club Super Special 4 bookmarks front.jpg|Bookmarks from SS#4 Baby-sitters' Island Adventure (front) Baby-sitters Club Super Special 4 bookmarks back.jpg|Bookmarks from SS#4 Baby-sitters' Island Adventure (back) Postcards, Stickers, etc. BSC 92 holiday ornament.jpg|Holiday Ornament from #92 Mallory's Christmas Wish BSC 93 Mary Anne Memory Garden decal sticker.jpg|Decal (sticker) from #93 Mary Anne and the Memory Garden BSC 116 heart notepad front and back.jpg|Heart notepad from #116 Abby and the Best Kid Ever BSC SS3 Baby-sitters Winter Vacation postcard front and back.jpg|Postcard from Super Special #3 Baby-sitters' Winter Vacation SS9 Christmas Postcard front and back.jpg|Christmas Postcard from Super Special #9 Starring the Baby-sitters Club! BSC SS12 Christmas postcard front and back.jpg|Postcard from Super Special #12 Here Come the Bridesmaids! FF 01 Kristys Big News Photo frame front and back.jpg|Photo Frame from Friends Forever #1 Kristy's Big News (front and back) BSC FF2 bumper sticker.jpg|Bumper sticker from Friends Forever #2 Stacey vs. Claudia Baby-sitters Little Sister The first printings of books #40-52 came with four book cover trading cards each. The back of one of the four trading cards for each book (except #40) contained a part of a sketch drawing of Karen and her friends, to be put together into the complete picture when all trading cards were collected. Book and Item Packs LS 21 Karens New Teacher Pack with shoe eraser.jpg|Shoe eraser from #21 Karen's New Teacher LS 100 Karens Book Pack with heart book locket necklace.jpg|Book locket necklace from #100 Karen's Book Book Covers with ads Baby-sitters Little Sister 07 cover 1st printing with card.jpg|#7 Karen's Birthday Baby-sitters Little Sister 22 Karens Little Witch cover 1stprint Halloween stickers.jpg|#22 Karen's Little Witch Baby-sitters Little Sister 44 Karens Big Weekend cover 1stprint.jpg|#44 Baby-sitters Little Sister 45 Karens Twin cover 1stprint.jpg|#45 Karen's Twin Baby-sitters Little Sister 48 Karens Two Families cover.jpg|#48 Karen's Two Families Baby-sitters Little Sister 50 Karens Lucky Penny back cover 1stprint.jpg|#50 Karen's Lucky Penny Baby-sitters Little Sister 51 Karens Big Top back cover.jpg|#51 Karen's Big Top Baby-sitters Little Sister School Scrapbook front cover.jpg|School Scrapbook Postcards and Stickers Little Sister 07 birthday card from Karen front and back.jpg|Postcard from #7 Karen's Birthday LS 22 Karens Little Witch Halloween stickers.jpg|Halloween stickers from #22 Karen's Little Witch Baby-sitters_Little_Sister_school_scrapbook_stickers.jpg|stickers from School Scrapbook LS SS5 Karens Baby Holiday stickers.jpg|stickers from SS#5 Karen's Baby Trading Cards Front Baby-sitters Little Sister 41 Karens School trading cards front.jpg|#41 Karen's School Baby-sitters Little Sister 42 Karens Pizza Party trading cards front.jpg|#42 Karen's Pizza Party Baby-sitters Little Sister 44 Karens Big Weekend trading cards front.jpg|#44 Karen's Big Weekend Baby-sitters Little Sister 45 Karens Twin trading cards front.jpg|#45 Karen's Twin Baby-sitters Little Sister 48 Karens Two Families trading cards front.jpg|#48 Karen's Two Families Baby-sitters Little Sister 50 trading cards front.jpg|#50 Karen's Lucky Penny Baby-sitters Little Sister 51 Karens Big Top trading cards front.jpg|#51 Karen's Big Top Back Baby-sitters Little Sister 41 Karens School trading cards back.jpg|#41 Karen's School Baby-sitters Little Sister 42 Karens Pizza Party trading cards back.jpg|#42 Karen's Pizza Party Baby-sitters Little Sister 44 Karens Big Weekend trading cards back.jpg|#44 Karen's Big Weekend Baby-sitters Little Sister 45 Karens Twin trading cards back.jpg|#45 Karen's Twin Baby-sitters Little Sister 48 Karens Two Families trading cards back.jpg|#48 Karen's Two Families Baby-sitters Little Sister 50 trading cards back.jpg|#50 Karen's Lucky Penny Baby-sitters Little Sister 51 Karens Big Top trading cards back.jpg|#51 Karen's Big Top The Kids in Ms. Colman's Class Kids Colmans Class 01 Teachers Pet cover 1stprint.jpg|Front cover with ad for school stickers Colmans Class 01 school stickers.jpg|school stickers Category:Lists Category:BSC Memorabilia Category:Publishing